


Mission: Seduce Lieutenant Anderson.

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Christmas Party, Confessions, First Time, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: RK ends up seducing Hank on the night of the DPD Christmas party, but that happens every year - it's just usually Tina that hooks up with someone! The DPD Christmas party is a hot bed, even for emotionally unintelligent androids and prideful monkey-brained Lieutenants.





	Mission: Seduce Lieutenant Anderson.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyDarkDigitalFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarkDigitalFantasy/gifts).



> A little "gift" that ran away from me but found its way home 👌

Deviancy seemingly is a slower process for RK900 than it is for other androids. Where his associates crash through into an emotionally intelligent existence all guns blazing, RK slowly builds a tolerance and understanding for humanity, and empathy builds up the more exposed to human emotions he is, which on the force is a lot. 

Everyday he sees rage in people worse than tornados, or floods of hopelessness threatening to drown the entire precinct. There's dismay, bargaining, sarcasm, disgust, desperation, mourning, and so much more. He studies the lines etched into people's faces, the shadows that flicker as muscles move, and though he can name every last muscle he sees down to the smallest one, he still struggles to understand where emotions come from and why they happen to begin with. Why do people like the Captain have a perpetual annoyance sewn into their face regardless of company or activity? Why does Detective Reed jump to aggression quicker than anyone else? How are emotional receptors determined from person to person, and when is it acceptable to go against the fray with feelings for whatever reason has struck someone?

If it was possible, RK would constantly be suffering a migraine trying to make sense of all his questions.

For the most part, learning about humanity was enjoyable, and a majority of his peers are courteous and patient with him. Most important is Connor, his predecessor. Connor gives RK the advice from a perspective he understands, with comfort when seemingly everything feels too overwhelming. Connor knows RK on a level no one will. Having that compassion, it's valuable in so many ways. It helps him break through the red barriers a little more everyday.

Gavin? An asshole, enough said. Better to RK than he is to Connor, but probably because he's like a tower. He'd easily crush Gavin with as little effort as a nod.

Then there's Hank, and that's where things get messy…

Most emotions RK learns through Hank. Whether it be because the Lieutenant has an ever changing wheel of feelings or because he makes RK's insides warm up in a way no one can explain, they're there. He doesn't want to ask Connor about it, for fear of what he might find out, so he silently mulls over the barrage of information that comes through with every little thing Hank does.

Currently, RK is standing against the far left wall, watching Hank howl with laughter, hand on his belly as if to control the jovial bounce. He's deep in the festivities with their peers, amusing a story Chris had about setting up his daughters first Christmas. 

According to almost every officer, Lieutenant Anderson is like a whole new person since the revolution. This Hank, happy and solemn in his duties, is the only Hank RK knows. The man who asks if he's alright and nods acceptingly to whatever his strange response is. The man who gives him free rein on crime scenes and doesn't stare at him like a caged animal. The sour faced, disorganised phantom RK has heard about really is nothing more than a ghost story.

The DPD's Christmas party brings everyone together. It's an opportunity for them to let loose, forget their code of justice and minimal professionalism and just be friends without limitations or awkward corporal facades. It's just booze, food, music and sometimes loose lips. It's pretty good knowledge too that the Christmas party supports at least two officers sleeping together (and usually one of them is Tina). No one ever cares though.

RK stands out of the way of the festivities and observes, thinking over Connor's words before he left with Markus: " _ Let loose, Nines. Become part of the team, not a tool  _ for _ the team! _ " Two things he can't shake when he repeats the goodbye in his head. 1. He really doesn't appreciate the name Nines like he originally thought, and 2. How does he become part of the team?

For RK, being human felt dangerous. It seemed from first appearances that to let down his guard and accept deviancy was like accepting an obvious virus. Not listening to the warnings his internal software blasted across his eyes, or breaking down the red wall one brick at a time no matter how much it hurt - all the things his programming said was mandatory he was being pushed to ignore, dominate over, even if he didn’t want to. Being human felt like a lot of fighting, externally and internally. 

At least for now he didn’t have to appease Connor’s ideals. What Markus and Connor did was admirable, but sometimes he just wanted to follow his A.I...he didn’t want to question whether what he thought was his own free will or just more Cyberlife programming. With Connor he always felt pressured to rebell and assert himself as something other than android. Truthfully, in the comfort of his solitude, surrounded by his co-workers dancing to the corny Christmas music, he enjoyed being an android.

In the midst of his thoughts, he notices Hank now looking toward him, smiling. His smile brightens up his whole face, the edges pushing up and crinkling the crows feet at the corners of his bright blues. RK feels the tangled wires in his chest tighten. He tries to give back as jovial a smile, but it felt too forced to come through the same way Hank’s did. Hank looks breathtaking, to say the least. He wears a fitted pinstripe suit that accentuates the bulk of the older man's frame - elongating his figure and limbs, sucking him in and making his shoulders bulge out like he had a coat hanger down his back. RK enjoys the sight, unsure why it appeals so to him but pleased nevertheless. Hank usually ops for baggy, flamboyant shirts or loose fitting clothes. Seeing him so done up is a wonder. The navy blue brings out the shine in his eyes too, RK feels a little weak when confronted by them.

Hank laughs under his breath at the exchange and excuses himself from the conversation with the other detectives, walking toward RK. The android straightens up and burns through the racing thoughts now surfacing. 

Hank crosses his arms and huffs with misplaced effort as he falls against the wall beside RK. He eyes the android up and down and snorts under his breath. “Not quite feeling the festivities yet?”

RK blinks rapidly as he thinks. He keeps his eyes forward, looking rather unnatural in the scene but not so much out of character for himself. “I don’t really understand Christmas the same way you may, due to there being zero emotional attachment for myself and, but it’s nice to see everyone having a good time.”

“Hmph, makes sense I guess.” He ruffles his shoulders like a bird would their feathers. “Though I’m not much of a holly jolly guy either. Bums me out if I’m honest.”

RK looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. Hanks eyes are cast down at the floor, and the smile he had has turned sour. “Why is that, Lieutenant?” He asks. Hank’s eyes momentarily catch RK’s before flickering away awkwardly. 

“It’s more of a time for families…”

"Can't you visit your family?" RK naively asks. Hank winces with a sigh.

"No, uh, most of my family is... _ gone _ ."

_ Oh _ .

RK isn’t equipped for this kind of discussion, though he wishes more than anything he was. This right here, the tension that clouds Hank’s space and slowly pushes RK away like a bad smell. He stands in complete silence as he runs through all the different sites he can find on the web for answers, but before he knows it, Hank’s huffing up an excuse to leave. 

“Well, sorry about the mood killer. I’ll be on my merry way. Glad to see you out socialising.”

And then he’s gone, just as quick as he had arrived. RK watches him in silence, wishing he had that extra touch of “human” that Connor had learned -  _ that _ which could help him in this situation to know what to say, or how to be. He feels the momentary static shock that vibrates through his skull as his LED whirls red, and then it’s quiet. All noise lulls into a soft murmur, and his vision focuses on Hank as he moves to the table of booze, pouring himself a large shot of whisky. 

Hank still drinks, but he doesn’t rely on it, at least not routinely. Now it’s more of a dull relapse that washes over him like a soft tide. Moments like this where he settles back into his depression after a choir of smiles, thinking too hard, and missing too much, and it’s Connor that usually rescues him. RK’s always too nervous or too machine, he never knows what to predict and therefore he doesn’t like to involve himself. 

So he stands in his place and watches the shift in attitudes as Hank keeps himself alone with just a frown and a drink, unbothered when someone approaches him for banter. Now the festivities are dry, RK can only admire the dark shadow, and it bothers him. Was it his fault? Maybe unintentionally, though he really has no idea. 

He decides to address the situation hands on, and promptly rushes across the DPD to where Hank stands. The older man watches as the android near to speed walks in his direction. RK comes to a grinding stop when he’s in front of Hank, and straightens up.

"You look very handsome tonight, Lieutenant. You should wear smart clothing like this more often."

Hank nods and rolls his eyes. "Noted, 900."

A brief silence, then:

“I apologise if I upset you, Lieutenant. It is never my intention to do so, and I blame my inexperience with human edicate. I do wish to improve my skills at communication, so if it’s alright with you, I’d like for us to have a conversation so I may better myself.”

His thirium pump is pulsing so hard in its chambers, he worries it may actually explode in a mer matter of seconds. Hank’s eyes focus on him so hard with so much intensity, it actually scares RK…

Then he laughs, and all those fears drop.

“You didn’t do anything, kid. I siked myself out thinking about families and shit.” He finishes his drink and sighs, dusting off his jacket. “I think I might head home anyway to check on Sumo. But you didn’t upset me, honest-”

“May I escort you home and perhaps meet your dog? Connor tells me he is quite gentle and I must confess I am rather jealous not to have seen him yet.”

There’s a pause, so dreadfully long RK wonders if this is the moment he well and truly deviates and experiences what humans call a “panic attack”, but then Hank smiles. He shrugs. “Why not? Sumo loves visitors.”

\- 🤖 - 

RK sits like there’s a pole down the back of his shirt. He keeps his hands in his lap and watches Sumo in front of him. The dog is seemingly rather curious and confused by RK’s appearance - initially he was all excitement and barks, but then he realised the android was not Connor, and now he’s figuring out how to process things from here. RK finds the dog rather humorous, despite his lack of laughter. 

Hank comes over with a beer in hand and throws himself down on the couch. RK feels the slight dip. He watches as Hank pops the beer cap off with his teeth and grimaces.

"That's not good for your teeth." He says, but by the look in Hank's face, the information will go noted and be ignored.

"Sometimes you're  _ too _ like Connor, you know that?"

"I disagree. Connor has adapted to human behaviour much faster than I and in turn exhibits more personality traits humans can enjoy."

"Enjoy is a matter of opinion." Hank laughs before taking a swig of his beer and wipes his lips. 

He eyes RK up and down as he stares at Sumo, fascinated. He's always had a quiet admiration for RK, how he holds himself so strong and unmoved but underneath it all deeply appreciates intimacy. Hank likes the moments they share together, though admittedly they aren't as often as he'd like. RK is less invasive than Connor, but all the same levels of quizzical. He enjoys bettering his knowledge, and something Hank truly appreciates that RK exudes more than Connor is a certain level of dry wit almost unbeknownst even to himself. Sometimes he'll sit at RK's desk to help him understand a key suspects motifs, and be pleasantly shocked what he comes out with, more amused when RK innocently asks what's so funny. Watching both Connor and RK deviate and become more and more human has softened Hank in a way he thought would never happen.

They talk for a few minutes, making idle chit chat to fill the space - Sumo eventually moving to rest his head on RK's knees and the android is almost shocked by how happy he feels stroking him - and then RK makes a sudden U-turn with the conversation.

"Are you happy to be in a relationship with RK800?" He asks, still ruffling Sumo's fur even when Hank sputters out a laugh.

"That's quite an assumption you've made there! Ain't Gavin been teaching you the art of detection?"

Little did Hank know complete blunt transparency was Gavin's go to technique, and it had proved past and present to present the answers needed.

RK arched his brow and grinned. He could detect the heightened speed in Hank's heartbeat. "You have a rather strong bond, I just assumed you were romantically involved-"

"Well no, not at  _ all _ ." Hank chuckles. "Connor's a great guy, but I don't look at him like that. We're friends--  _ good _ friends, nothing more."

"Is it his physical appearance that displeases you?"

"What? No, no of course not! Co-Connor's a looker-- I mean, you both are, since you're...you know? I-I don't think either of you are unattractive!"

RK's grin curls more deviously as he watches the lieutenant squirm in his spot, face beginning to brighten with embarrassment. RK hadn't just assumed the lieutenant and Connor were dating - he'd obtained the information from several sources at the DPD that their relationship had blossomed romantically. It isn't so crazy to assume either when they're always laughing together and so affectionate in the office, and with everyone saying Hank's his happiest since his family tragedy years ago, why wouldn't people put 2 and 2 together? 

With a soft chuckle, RK relaxes into the sofa and looks up and down Hank. He's suddenly filled with an unknown confidence that rushes through him faster than thirium could. 

"So it's safe to say you and Connor are not in fact dating?"

"No, we are not."

"But not because of his looks?"

"No, he's just...he's my best friend, you know?"

"But an attractive best friend?"

"Oh my god, RK, what's with this-"

"Would that mean you  _ are _ attracted to me, lieutenant?" He leans in and daringly places his hand on Hank's thigh. His thirium pump is pulsating like nothing he's ever known, but the adrenaline is intoxicating. It makes him almost dizzy, and the lust he's had for Hank and only know like a whisper suddenly drowns his system and takes over. The red walls that electrify RK's brain turn soft, flickering in and out of existence. Hank's wide eyes bare down on him like lighthouse beams. His thigh is so warm, RK pulls every piece of data he can from the contact and let's it rush south.

Hank stutters before composing himself and gently takes RK's hand off his leg. "Listen, I don't know if what you're hinting for is such a good idea-"

"My idea is that of pleasure, lieutenant. I would like for us to have sexual intercourse."

Hank bursts out with laughter. The sound strikes RK like a bullet through his chest. 

Hank quickly covers his mouth as if the sound literally ripped through him unwarranted, and begins apologising profusely, met only by a stern, cold hand and hurt eyes. "No, no RK, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Do not apologise, lieutenant. There is nothing to feel sorry about." He turns to face the door. "Perhaps I should leave. I didn't mean to make a fool of myself-"

"No, really, okay--" Hank takes RK's hands and holds them tight in his own. His palms are sweating, and the trambles of his heartbeat vibrate through his wrists to his fingers. RK stares at their contact, mesmerized by his ages, scarred hands and how desperately they hold his own. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's the last thing I wanna do! You just caught me off guard is all." He sighs. His cheeks blush harder. "A young thing like you having the hots for some old fart like myself? It's just hard to believe anyone like you would even grace me with a second look!"

Now this is new- this is something RK has zero knowledge or understanding in: humans tendency to protect themselves with self depreciation. He watches Hank's face slowly fall under the weight of his blackened heart - his eyes lose their sweet shine and his lips tighten in an awkward line - and he feels a harsh twist clench the wires situated in his stomach. Why would Hank view RK as better than himself?

"I'm not sure I understand, lieutenant. First of all, I don't actually have an age that places me as a "young thing" as you say, and secondly, why wouldn't I find you physically and emotionally attractive?'

Hank pulls back slightly in shock. "Emotionally?" He questions, a slither of amusement in his voice. RK squeezes his hands tighter.

"You've shown me such kindness, helping me how I assume you did Connor through deviancy, and I know I may be frustrating at times or hard to understand, but your help has been substantial to me. I truly appreciate everything about you, lieutenant, and I believe my feelings are romantic, not platonic. Seeing you makes me feel calm, and that I assume is happiness. Seeing you tonight," one of his hands drop to Hank's knee, sliding back up to his thigh, appreciating the soft, taut material of his suit trousers. "Dressed so elegantly, it makes me truly understand what it is I feel for you. I am in all manners of speaking attracted to you, lieutenant, and if you feel the same, I would thoroughly enjoy having sex."

Silence.

Just a hushed tension that only bends for the weight of Hank's breath. RK has a plain expression as he stares at the older man, unphased as always, but his touch is so warm, it wraps itself around Hank's ribs. 

Then, Hank coughs through a laugh, and nods. "Okay, listen robo boy...I can't deny you're hot as shit, and the idea of you wanting a piece of me sure bods well with my dick, but I don't want to feel like I'm using yo-" he's quickly shut down by RK invading his personal space and planting a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. Of course it's perfect! Like his mouth is built for this, for seducing Hank and making him turn to jelly. He moans into RK's mouth and grabs his hips while RK's fingers undo his blazer and slip around his wide hips. Hank shivers.

"I want this, lieutenant." RK whispers against his mouth. The tips of his fingers draw circles on the plush of his clothed hips. Hank whines softly as RK continues to press longing kisses to his chapped lips. "Out of everything I've experienced in deviancy, and everything I've had to figure out as my own feelings or my programming, this," he snickers, pressing his forehead against Hank's and grins, "is wholeheartedly, 100%  _ my _ want."

Hank bites his lip and feels a sharp spike quiver through his body. He hates how exposed he feels there on his couch, Sumo just inches away as RK's fingers slowly trace over his belly to play with the buttons on his shirt. The heat that envelopes him becomes almost unbearable. He quickly shuffles back and pulls RK up on his feet.

"Let's uh, take this to the bedroom, yeah?" 

So they stumble their way down the hall before bursting through the bedroom door and landing in a heap on the bed. RK's lips stay on Hank, adoring him, painting him a mirage of compassion and heat.

RK is gentle with Hank, more so than he needs to be. Clearly the older man is impatient, he's glaring at RK's nibble fingers as they undo the buttons of his pants. He figured RK would be stern and rough, like how he's seen him and Connor have been with perps they render. He’s not sure how he feels about the pacing - a part of him is grateful, glad to be able to see where things are going without needing to hit pause, but then there’s a shameful part of himself that wants  _ more _ . As if the calm of the android insults him, Hank yearns deep,  _ deep _ down to be treated the way he looks, and the way he figured RK would. The slow is what he needs though really, it helps him breathe - his heart is just struggling to get through to the abrasive caveman brain that demands a fight with fire. At a crossroads with his instincts, he rather just watches RK and knots his hands in the creases of the android's collar.

When they're undone and pulled down along with his boxers, RK stares at the reveal of Hank's erect cock. He doesn't grab it in lustful haste, but rather admires it under the dim lighting and Hank's brightening blush. The pink tip throbbing and dribbling a matte white liquid, the veins running up the tanned shaft, the thick girth and how it twitches like it has a life of its own--

Hank grips RK's jaw in his hand and forces his face upward, regaining his gaze. "D'ya think you could stop staring at my cock like that?" He grunts, a tint of embarrassment picking up on the end of his sentence. RK doesn't say anything or even move a muscle on his face, but his LED does flicker red momentarily.

"My apologies. I've never seen human genitals before. I suppose maintaining prolonged eye contact is impolite?"

Hank scoffs. He lets go of his hold of RK's jaw and loosens his shoulders. He melts into the bed. "Yeah it's not exactly seen as polite, that's for sure!" 

The look Hank receives back is timid and humiliated, masked only by a sullen stoic expression RK always carries. He feels a pang of guilt and sighs. He takes RK's hand and gently guides it to his cock, holding his grip when the android takes it in his hold, and aids him in picking up a steady rhythm. Breathing heavily, watching RK's entranced state while his cheeks grow a bashful blue, he begins undressing the android himself. He's more haste than RK was, but he's wary not to rush anything. Buttons pop in quick succession, his trousers are pulled down to his thighs, and Hank lets out a shuddered breath when he's met with a picture perfect, long, thick cock, sculptured like someone's plucked the details out of Hank's lust filled dreams. Creamy colour, shiny almost in that way skin looks under a filter. Hank swallows hard on the lump that’s jolting in his throat.

“Are you okay, Lieutenant?” RK asks, not ceasing on wanking Hank off. 

“Mmm, sure,” Hank lets his head fall forward and leans against his shoulder. Now he’s out of view he lets his body relax. His eyes flutter, he bites his lip, and he imagines the look engraved on his lustful face is a complete contradiction to how he presents himself in the department; he must be the picture perfect representation of submission painted with a rose coloured brush. 

RK’s hands slow. He drags Hank’s skin and runs his thumb over the slit of his cock, spreading the dribbles of precum coming through. Hank can’t stop the high pitch whine that escapes from him, and his hands dig deep in RK’s hips. The android worries some more. 

“You seem rather hesitant though your body indicates your enjoyment. I don’t wish to push you out of your comfort. If you would like me to stop-”

“No, RK-- I like it,” Hank breathes out his words and looks up under his eyelids. He’s completely blown out, like someone’s already been rearing him up for hours and he’s exhausted. RK feels his internal fans speed up suddenly and his own cock twitches. Hank blinks and lifts his hands to RK’s cheeks, bringing him in for a soft kiss. “It’s just been a while.”

“Since you-” he moans into a kiss, “had sexual intercourse?”

“Yeah. I'm just... hmph-- guess I'm nervous."

"I promise to be gentle, lieutenant."

Hank groans. He recoils into his shoulder. "You don't gotta call me that...like, please call me Hank, it's cool "

"Okay... _ Hank _ ."

It sounds almost sinful coming from RK. The letters pour from his mouth like smoke, and smooth over the sensitive spots of his skin. He keeps his reservations close but can't help moulding with the android's affection.

After pulling his trousers off him completely, RK hooks his arm under Hank's leg and positions him at an angle best for RK to finger him. Hank's back strains slightly but not painfully, through the initial crack must register enough on his face for RK to notice, as he reaches over for a pillow to prop under the older man. 

"I'm fine, RK-"

"You may be at this angle for some time, lieute- I mean,  _ Hank _ , and I want to be sure you're not uncomfortable."

God the care RK displays makes Hank's stomach twist up. He almost purrs like a kitten when he feels RK's long,  _ thick _ fingers press between his fatty cheeks and slowly edge inward to brush against his tidy pink starfish. Hank stares deep into RK's powerful blue eyes and burns like a sun under the intense fascination RK displays as he pushes his finger past the tight ring muscle. It's a feeling unknown to RK, but it's pleasant, welcomed warmly by Hank's raw, red face and breathless moans. He crooks his finger to move inside Hank's tight space. His shoulders tense as he creates space, still caught up in the show that is Hank's animalistic, starved lust.

He slips in another finger and naturally feels inclined to scissor them, stretching Hank's ass. His efforts are rewarded with a high pitch growl and Hank's body convulsing momentarily as a shock wave of arousal soars through him. That's all before RK hits his prostate. When he pushes in fully, knuckle deep, he crooks his 2 fingers and hits a tender spot. Hank's sudden yell catches him off guard, he has little time to react to the hands gripping his shoulder blades in such intense desperation.

Hank's breathes out the softest cub like growls, nails digging in, face burning like hell as he hides his shame.

"Why do you hide?"

Hank peaks from under his forearm and grumbles. "Wha--?"

"You're hiding your face. Why? I enjoy your expressions. I feel aroused by your arousal."

Hank bites down on his bottom lip and embarrassingly giggles like a damn school girl, rolling his eyes. He puts his arms around RK's neck and sighs out with a moan. The consistent pressure of RK's fingers pressing his prostate felt like heaven. Why now? When he's known the Android for months now, been in his company without so much as a cheeky wink or quiet touch, why is he now under his spell and eager to unravel under his control?

He looks between the two sides of his open shirt hanging off his shoulders and laying underneath him like a blanket. He grunts, then grins up at a clueless RK. "Guess I don't understand the appeal of my fat gut and wrinkled face." He snickers when RK audible dismisses his self deprecation.

"You looked absolutely dashing tonight, Hank." RK says firmly as he thrusts his fingers in and out of Hank in quick succession. The older man quakes beneath him. "You always do to me. I find your distinguished features charming, and your extra fat deposits too are attractive-"

"Ah  _ fuck _ , R-RK...would you please--" He gasps suddenly as a strong gust of heat swells in his abdomen. He looks up at RK with wide, pleading eyes, completely out of character, and mouths another pitiful "please" before involuntarily going cross eyed and throwing his head back.

He takes the hint and slowly pulls his fingers out of the shaking Lieutenant. Hank mewls to be full again while RK produces some thirium to lube up his cock further. Then the fat head of RK's beautiful cock presses against Hank's entrance, nudging it playfully for a second before finally bracing himself and sinking in. The lavish euphoria that suddenly overwhelms his body rips a growl from his electronic voice box.

It burns in the best way possible, Hank's whole face bleeds the most sinful shade of red, and the heat accompanied races through his body like a volcano eruption. RK does not wait for Hank to get used to it, but Hank holds his breath until he bottoms out.

There's no words. Their eyes say all the wild, explosive emotions that well up in their chests.

Hank couldn't help the involuntary whimpers that are wrenched out of him as RK presses him deeper into the mattress while his hips pound out an unforgiving and sinful rhythm to make Hank see stars. RK balances on an insecure speed, unaware of what is good or bad or even biologically correct for all intensive purposes. His eyes go dark, the blue shifting like a glitch as his pupils grow, and Hank watches how his LED stays more red than yellow as it spirals. RK feels so good inside him, he feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. 

He squeezes his thighs around RK's hips and reaches out to grip his forearm comfortingly. RK twitches slightly. When his eyes meet the familiar blue, he's grateful to see sincerity and wholesome patience. 

"You're doing good, R--  _ mmmph _ , baby, so, so good, yeah," he laughs under his breath and rolls his head on his shoulder. RK's thirium pump steadies when he sees Hank's goofy grin. "Right there, grind your hips down."

So he does. He circles his pelvis and makes a point to fully sheath his cock in the warm, velvety stretch of Hank's ass, and hold it. The feeling that runs through him burns, in a wonderful way. He files away all the delicious sensations ticking away in his A.I, like the lavish slide and pull of his smooth cock within Hank, and how cooling the slick trickling of lube rolling down his legs is on his heated joints. 

Hank looks so divine, it should be illegal. The jagged, dirty details of his aging face suddenly glow like some kind of holy grail, and Nines is transported from just innocent lust to full force admiration akin to worship. The long locks of his hair fanned out around his head like a halo, his cheeks burning a cherry kiss from the devil, and how he moans is like music only something unexplainable and righteous could explain. Hank's cock bobs on his swollen belly, leaking, burning hot, but RK is more turned on by the delicacy of the lieutenant's lust betraying his rough and abrasive appearance.

RK hikes Hank's legs up ever so carefully to rest against his broad chest and shoulders, and steadies himself. Hank stares up at him, pushing his hair up off his sweaty face, and bites his lip as he sees RK wrap his muscular arms around the thick limbs to hold them securely. 

RK's mind is a multitude of holographic memories he's saved, all playing without thought around the divine scene in front of him. Hank's wrecked, lustful face as he moans, in the company of RK's favourite memories. The days he's smiled or laughed, when his shirt was too tight or his muscles bulged out more. RK watches them all with extreme fondness and fucks Hank with the utmost determination. It's like slick velvet, his cock is pulled on in the tight space, and an array of warnings signal RK that an orgasm is prominent, but he's too lost to know.

The rolling of his hips becomes less rhythmic as his orgasm builds with a sweltering pressure. Eventually he's just concerned with depth, forcing his cock as deep as possible to encourage Hank's delicious, strong thick thighs to squeeze harder around his waist. He pulls half out and with a deep breath and wicked grin, sheaths his full length into Hank while yelling out harmonically.

Hank whimpers against RK's collar. "I ain't gonna last much longer," he pants, and shakes as another wave of almost pained lust thrashes through him. RK pulls back to see his face. He's bright red, bashful, and overwhelmed like nothing RK has ever seen. It's gorgeous.

"I have never ejaculated before," RK says with great struggle, bemused by the whole thing. He laughs. "This is exciting." To which Hank laughs too.

"Fuck-- I hate my cum face."

RK raises a brow and timidly raises his hand to cup Hank's cheek. His hips thrust harder, balls smacking Hank's ass as his cock drives deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate in rapid concession, before it's all over. While RKs hands caress his cheek, Hank nuzzles against his cool hand and moans out in glory as he cums hard up between both their stomachs. His eyes cross and his tongue slightly hangs out over his bottom lip, but the loss of control pushes RK over his own edge and the next thing he knows he's cumming too. The feeling of filling Hank up, how cum surrounds his length and fills every square inch available, leaking back out past Hank's cheeks and onto the bed - the sensation is heavenly. He sees white for a second, then comes back down and is greeted by Hank's wide eyes and knitted brows, staring up at him. 

He soon notices the array of warning signs flickering behind his eyes. They're quiet but bright. Hank's holding onto RK so tight even though his muscles beg to release and turn to jelly. 

"Lieutenant," RK breathes out, stroking the older man's face with his thumb. Hank smiles, biting his lip. 

"How was your first time?"

RK laughs under his breath and slowly tries to pull out of Hank. He's stopped when Hank whimpers and shakes his head, squeezing his arm. He stills, and relaxes against Hank with his cock still warm inside him.

"I don't think I would have enjoyed it as much if it was not with you." He rests against Hank's chest. The sound of the older man's rapid heartbeat is like music. "I certainly would like to do that again if you too would like."

Hank strokes RK's hair and snickers, closing his eyes. "Might need some breaks here and there but uh, I'd like to give it another go."

"Shall I take my cock out of you now?"

"Sure...get me a towel to clean up the cum, will ya?"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and a big sorry for the length of time it took to get done!! ❤️
> 
> Twitter: @Hanksdaddykinm


End file.
